


Sneaking Out for Snowmen

by MalecAcid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves-centric, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, No Incest, POV Ben Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: "We should build a snowman." Diego said, excitedly clapping his cold hands together.ORNothing but fluff ensues when Diego, Klaus, and Ben sneak out to build a snowman.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sneaking Out for Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! This is my secret santa Klaus gift for. @undead-supremacy on tumblr! I'm not 100% sure if you have an ao3 but if you do tell me so I can gift this to you!! I hope you like it 🥺🥺

Ben normally didn't sneak out of the academy with his siblings, but that night was different. 

Usually he didn't go out for fear of getting in trouble. Trouble always meant punishments, and punishments always meant no food, or more training. The Horror didn't like it when Ben didn't eat, which was the reason that Ben didn't like it when he didn't eat. 

But, the day before that night, it had snowed. It had snowed for the first time in a year or so, and when Diego and Klaus had come into his room that night, he couldn't say no to sneaking out with them. 

He had only snuck out a few times in his twelve years of life, but he knew that 9:00 was way too early for their father to already be asleep. What they were doing was fairly risky, but he didn't really care as he pulled on his coat, quickly walking out of his room after Diego and Klaus, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

They snuck down the stairs quietly in single file, pressed against the wall where they knew the camera pointing at the stairs wouldn't catch them. They knew that their father was probably watching it, waiting for someone to disobey him just so that he could punish them. 

Ben shook the thought off, grinning as Klaus threw open the doors and bouncing outside, kicking snow up in the air as soon as Diego shut the main doors quietly behind them. 

"And we're out!" Klaus said as loud as he could, earning a shush and a snowball to the face from Diego. 

Ben couldn't help but giggle at the way Klaus sputtered, brushing the snow off of his own coat before grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it in Ben's general direction with a grin. 

Ben immediately closed his eyes, throwing his hands in front of his face to block the snow that never came. 

He lowered his hands when he heard Diego start to laugh, opening his eyes to see Klaus crossing his arms. Ben grinned, running forward to push his brothers down into the snow. 

What he didn't expect was the way they dragged him down with them, both immediately teaming up to cover him with snow. 

He sat up quickly, brushing snow out of his hair and glaring at Diego and Klaus as they laughed. 

After only a second of sitting in the snow, Diego's eyes seemed to light up as he thought of something. He jumped up from his place on the ground and turned to each of them with a smile. 

"We should build a snowman." He said, excitedly clapping his cold hands together. 

Klaus groaned from beside Ben. "But we don't have anything to put on it! All we have is snow." 

Diego rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "So? I've never made a snowman before!" He turned to Ben. "Have you ever made a snowman before?" 

Ben shook his head, moving up from the ground to stand beside Diego. "I think it would be fun." He said, and Diego nodded, turning his gaze back to Klaus, sticking his bottom lip out exaggeratedly. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, but smiled as he stood up, brushing the snow off of his pants. "Yeah, sure. But don't come crying to me when he turns out to be just as ugly as you guys."

"Hey!" Ben shoved his shoulder, but couldn't hide his grin as Diego ran to find the perfect place for their snowman. He moved to grab the hat off of Klaus' head. "Maybe we can use this to make him look better?" 

Klaus snatched it out of his hands, putting it back on his own head with a huff. "Noooo." He whined, dragging the word out, "It's my hat, not the snowmans." 

"Fine," Ben sighed, rolling his eyes and moving to sit next to Diego, who was already rolling together snow for the snowman's base. "I'll do the middle and Klaus can do the head."

Klaus collapsed onto the snow next to them, and they got to work. 

It took about twenty minutes, but eventually they were done. Klaus even gave up his hat for the snowman, who they decidedly named Jeremy. 

He wasn't the greatest snowman, considering he was their first one. But they all definitely thought that he was perfect. 

They did eventually get caught. About thirty minutes after they had finished building Jeremy, they were a little too loud during their snowball fight, and Reginald had come out of the house, pointing his cane menacingly at them as he yelled something about free time only being on Saturdays. 

They didn't get lunch or breakfast that next day, but Ben found that he couldn't seem to care all that much, despite the Horrors painful movements in retaliation to his empty stomach. 

His brothers smiles when they realized that the snowman was still there in the morning was enough to keep Ben satisfied until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidaysssss 🥺🥺


End file.
